Red or Black
by CairnSF
Summary: Gibbs'choise. Red or Black?
1. Passionate pursuit

Proclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS, just love the show!

Pairing: Gibbs and Abby.

* * *

><p><strong>Red or black?<strong>

1. Passionate pursuit.

She looked in the mirror and really liked what she saw. Red hair framing around her face, a bit of make up, just enough to highlight her strong features. Lipstick matching the hair and the beautiful green shirt fitted like a glove, covering everything in the most seductive way. The colour made her emerald green eyes shine bright. Tightly fitting jeans showed off her long legs and not only did she look good, she felt fantastic, although a little uneasy, but that could be the promise of a memorable evening. It was still early and with a sigh she sat back on her couch and waited, waited 'till it was time to go and finally make her move. For a moment her stomach twitched when she checked her purse again. Maybe she was more nervous than she wanted to admit to herself.

At that same time, Leroy Jethro Gibbs had seated himself strategically at the far end of the bar, not far from the Navy Yard. With his back against the wall and his eyes to the door and the people, he was sure to blend in to the background and be able to watch the people. The first bourbon stood waiting before him but he hesitated to take the first sip, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop for a long time once he started. But why postpone the inevitable? It was why he wanted to be here tonight instead of drinking in his basement and working on his boat. He wanted … no, he needed desperately to watch people, not to talk or to hook up, but to be reassured that there were still normal people left on this planet, not just killers and victims. After a very hard case he and his team had worked on for the past 6 days they finally wrapped it up today. _Did you catch the bad guys, Gibbs?_ He heard Abby's voice in his head and felt a sting in his heart. _Damn, Abby!_ He grabbed the glass and poured the liquid down his throat, immediately ordering a refill. Why couldn't he forget about her? And why was he so mad? She hadn't done anything wrong, on the contrary, she did everything just right. And that made him feel …. well, it just made him feel everything! And that's why he was mad. She was able to make him feel the way he felt with Shannon, the way he felt with Jenny in Paris, and that scared the shit out of him. Love … it must be love, but love with the after-taste of death, hurt and emptiness and he swore he never wanted to feel that again. But love was not following his rules and neither was Abby. He couldn't figure out how or when she managed to get under his skin, but she was and now he didn't know what to do, except to escape, forget himself, forget Abby, forget love, forget everything.

The place was filled with people by the time she got there. There was loud talking, laughter and music, heads turned when she walked across the floor towards the bar. She was quite a sight, and a smile danced around her lips as she realised the effect she had on the men AND the women. She reached the bar and ordered a "passionate pursuit", not sure what is was but she needed to loosen up just a little and the drink sounded like her mission tonight. She turned around while she waited for her cocktail, watched the crowd, hoping the find the one she wanted to take home tonight. Of course he wouldn't be on the floor, he would be sitting in a quiet corner or at the bar. She turned around and instantly met his blue eyes.


	2. Clouds of Abby

Proclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS, just love the show!

Pairing: Gibbs and Abby.

* * *

><p><strong>Red or black?<strong>

2. Clouds of Abby

Gibbs nearly chocked when he saw the redhead coming through the door and approach the bar. There was something familiar about her, the way she moved, the smile on her lips. Alcohol was already clouding his mind, but he could have sworn he knew this beautiful woman, just didn't know how. O heck, and if he didn't know her, he sure as hell was going to.

_All right, steady Gunny, _he thought to himself after the first shock was gone. He watched her ordering a drink and was admiring her back when she suddenly turned around and their eyes met. For a few seconds there was nothing than her green eyes gazing into his blue ones. It felt like his world had stopped turning and she looked straight into his soul. He was the first to look away, took a sip from his bourbon and closed his eyes for a second as he swallowed. When he looked again, she had disappeared. He looked around but couldn't find her, a disappointed curse escaped him. Of course, what was he thinking? Why would a beautiful woman like her be remotely attracted to a grey bastard like him. When he was younger he didn't have any doubts about his attraction to the opposite sex, but sometimes he wasn't so sure anymore and experiences like this didn't help, specially not tonight.

Abby liked to call him her Silver-haired Fox sometimes, it made him feel warm and very special, although he was pretty sure Abby could make everybody feel special. _Abby again_. There's no way he could get her out of his system. His mind wandered off, thinking of his Abby. His? Yeah, well, wishful thinking. Flashes of their conversation during the case popped back in his mind. "Red or black, Gibbs", she had asked, looking back over her shoulder, when she was examining the roulette-table for any evidence that the victim might have left. The look on her face might seem innocent to any bystander, but the spark in her eyes and the undertone of her voice suggested that it was not only the colours on the table she was talking about, specially because she kept playing with her hair.

"Don't gamble, Abbs", he responded, leaving her in doubt whether he didn't gamble, didn't want to gamble or that she shouldn't gamble, letting the opportunity slip away to show her exactly what his choice would be.


	3. Thinking about Shannon

Proclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS, just love the show!

Pairing: Gibbs and Abby.

* * *

><p><strong>Red or black?<strong>

3. Thinking about Shannon

"Hey Marine, wanne buy a lonely girl a drink?"

With a shrug of his shoulder he was back in the present world and looked somewhat confused at the woman next to him.

"Marine?", he said, trying to buy time and get his mind straight. Green eyes stared into his.

"Haircut", she pointed to the top of his head.

"Right", he smiled with one corner of his mouth. "What would you like to drink?"

"Passionate pursuit", she said with a seductive voice, leaning a bit closer to him.

He chuckled. "Come again?"

She held up her empty glass. "It's called "Passionate pursuit".

"A drink, huh? I think … "

"... think what, Marine?"

"Well, I think it's hardly a pursuit when you approach me passionate like this". _Nice twist of words, Gunny_. _Don't plan anything, you've already had too much to drink so the passionate plans go out the window for tonight. _

"Have we met before?", he asked, trying to hide his curiosity while ordering the cocktail for her and another bourbon for himself. Why couldn't he remember her? She had a loveliness about her that reminded him of Shannon. Ouch! Of course, red hair, attractive, of course his first thoughts were of Shannon. But apart from the hair colour there was no resemblance. Delete option.

"I'd certainly remember a guy like you. There aren't many of your kind around." She broke his train of Shannon thoughts, locked eyes with him again and suddenly he felt swept off his feet by her. She was intoxicating him with just body language and the way she looked at him with a look that said "I want you". He swallowed the bourbon to break the spell, but it didn't work, it just made him more drunk.

"And what kind would that be?" he asked, dreading the answer, but not showing it.

"The righteous kind. You're honest, searching for the truth, following the rules. Definitely not the talking kind".

"Marines follow rules.", he stated, determined to tell her nothing about his own rules. Righteous?


	4. Remembering love

Proclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS, just love the show!

Pairing: Gibbs and Abby.

* * *

><p><strong>Red or black?<strong>

4. Remembering love

Jenny called him righteous once. He looked thoughtful at the redhead next to him, she had physically nothing in common with Jenny. Thinking of Jenny still hurt like hell. His thoughts drifted away, remembering the times when they were in Paris, where they had been so happy together.

For the second time he forgot about the woman next to him as he got lost in his thoughts. Shannon, Jenny … his first and second love, both dead. There had been other women and a few wives, but he never loved any of them liked he loved Shannon and Jenny. Loved them both in so very different ways and for so many different reasons. And the way he loved Abby... The more he silently dared to admit his love for her, the more it seemed real. Now, for the first time, he saw the resemblance between the three women. It was the way they loved him that made him love them, their different personalities made him just love them more for all the other different reasons. It hit him like a ton of bricks. It had nothing to do with hair colour. God, what an idiot! All three had seen him for who he was, deep inside, and loved him for that. Unconditional love, wanting nothing more than for him to be happy, not forcing him into something he wasn't ready for. Could it really be that easy?

"What's wrong, Marine. You seem distracted. Stay with me, I'd hate to lose you tonight." Her voice brought him back again and her words were clear as she placed her hand on his arm. She was going for the kill, and he didn't even know her name, let alone that he was ready for it.

"Just trying to find the missing piece to the puzzle. If I find it, you win."

"Well in that case I'll leave you for a few minutes to figure it out. Hopefully you'll know what you want when I come back" she said, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek, leaving a hint of her perfume hanging in the air as she walked towards the rest rooms.

The smell kick-started a storm of emotions and his body reacted instantly, despite the amount of alcohol he'd already consumed. It smelled like gunpowder, like Abby! "Abbs!", he whispered softly. Nobody else smelled like that, only Abby smelt like Abby. The smell was so out of place that it confused him even more and for a second he thought he was losing his mind. Bourbon didn't help at all, but he drank it just the same. If he was going to lose his mind he might as well speed things up and get it over with, right now.

Like he was struck by lightning it hit him that his mystery lady reminded him of Abby. Not because of the way she looked or dressed, the clothes were wrong, the make-up was wrong, the hair was wrong. But the eyes were right, her body was more than right and the way she made him feel was as right as it could get. Was Miss Mystery really a red headed version of his Abby? Did Abby have a sister he didn't know of?

_Impossible, Gunny. Think straight! There's only one Abbs!_


	5. I love you too, Abby

Proclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS, just love the show!

Pairing: Gibbs and Abby.

* * *

><p><strong>Red or black?<strong>

5. I love you too, Abby.

When she returned he was gone. With a little smile she touched the seat and found it still warm.

"Did he just leave?" she asked the bartender.

"Yeah, paid his bill and left like he'd been stung by a bee."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"Heard him say a name … Abby something."

"Thanks. See ya."

He knocked on her door, hoping she would hear him. Her apartment was dark, maybe she'd already gone to bed. Or maybe she went out and wasn't back yet. Either way, it didn't matter, she didn't open the door, so he opened her door himself with the spare key he had, He waited a moment, but heard nothing that indicated that she was home and asleep, He closed the door behind him and went straight to the kitchen. His head felt like twice it's size and he needed coffee, although he knew well enough that the coffee wouldn't sober him up.

He put the cup on the table and sat down on the couch, took his coat off en leaned back, not sure what to do next. The red headed Abby-lookalike would probably wonder where he dissapeared to. It was not even an hour ago, but it already seemed very unreal, more like a dream. Maybe that's what it was, he could hardly tell any more as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Abby in red and black.

When she opened her front door she noticed the light in the kitchen still on and smiled. Softly she walked to the bath room and looked in the mirror. No more red, he had chosen black. She removed the wig, combed her black hair and removed the make-up before slipping into her pink pyjama covered with little black skulls. With one last look at her own face, Abby headed for the living room. He was still asleep. She covered him with a blanket and sat next to him on the floor.

"I love you, Gibbs", she whispered while she rested her head against the couch and closed her eyes.

"Love you too, Abbs", he mumbled.

She jumped up and turned around. To her surprise he was still asleep. She settled down again and listened to his steady breathing, smiling from ear to ear, hearing him say "I love you too, Abbs" again and again and again.


	6. Wake up kiss

Proclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS, just love the show!

Pairing: Gibbs and Abby.

* * *

><p><strong>Red or black?<strong>

6. Wake up kiss

It was early morning when he woke up with the sensation of lips kissing his. He found himself kissing back when he opened his eyes and his body was waking up even more rapidly, already responding to the kiss.

"Abbs!", he growled, looking slightly shocked.

"Hey Gibbs, made your choise, huh?"

Abby's smiling face only inches away from his made it almost impossible for him to think and the blur covering his brain didn't help either.

"Just a sec, Abbs. Give a guy the chance to wake up before you hit on him. What choise?" he said as he struggled to sit up.

_What happened?_ He remembered going to the bar, something about a redhead with passion and him ending up on Abby's couch. It made no sense at all.

Abby planted a soft kiss on his lips and stood up.

"Whoooh, wait a minute, when did we start kissing like this?" He grasped her hand to prevent her from walking away.

"Do you mind?" she whispered, bending over to kiss him again before he could answer.

"I don't", he whispered back after they had to break their kiss to get some air.

"Good", Abby sighed as she captured his mouth again, pushed him back on to the couch and straddled him. She had to notice his hard on, she knew where this was going! His hands cupped her face as he stopped her and pulled back.

"Abbs, are you sure you want this?"

Her green eyes locked with his blue ones and in a flash he remembered the intense look from last night.

Red and black … he made a choise! And she knew it!

"You remember?", she asked him softly, seeing the different emotions reflected on his face.

"Not quite. Who was the redhead?".

"I have to go to the bath room. You'll get your answer when I get back."


	7. I choose black

Proclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS, just love the show!

Pairing: Gibbs and Abby.

* * *

><p><strong>Red or black?<strong>

7. I choose black

Again she stood in front of the mirror, looking at her reflecting image. Red hair instead of black curling around her face, it had to trigger the exact thoughts he had last night when he made the choice to leave the redhead in the bar and run to her. He had to remember, remember why he made that choice and remember the love he felt.

He couldn't breath as she slowly walked into the room and stopped a few feet away from him. It was her! Flashes of the night before started coming back to him, parts of the conversation found their places. It took him some time to put every thought into place. All this time Abby didn't move, just watched him as he stood there with his eyes closed, the internal battle visible ons his face as he was trying to remember what happened.

The perfume! He remembered the smell and how it made him ache for Abby, he remembered why he loved her and why he had to leave the redhead in the bar and run to Abby. Because there was only one Abby! She was the one he loved and he needed to tell her. It was that simple.

He opened his eyes and he looked at her, obvious love in his eyes.

"It's black, Abbs", he said softly and took two steps to get over to where she was standing, removing the wig and running his hands through her hair. The touch send shivers down her spine. "It's black. I choose black! It's you!"


	8. Lust

Proclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS, just love the show!

Pairing: Gibbs and Abby.

Not used to writing M-stuff, so please review.

* * *

><strong>Red or black?<strong>

8. Lust

Tears prevented her to speak as he pulled her close and kissed her, softly at first, but as their passion grew the kisses got hotter and deeper.

"You know how hot you look in that pyjama?", he said hoarsely, looking her up and down, before leaning in to kiss her again. He captured her mouth and his tong started to explore her mouth, battling with hers.

His hands slipped under her pyjama top and his strong hands caressed her back, moving down to her pants and both hands captured her ass as he backed her up against the wall.

With a few moves he freed himself of his shirt and t-shirt immediately followed by Abby's pyjama top. Bare skin on bare skin released a raging fire in both their body's as they kissed passionately, pressing their body's together, leaving no time for discovering, this was years of pure lust being released.

Abby's impatient hands already got his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling them down together with his boxers. He leaned against the wall but didn't have time to step out of them. Before he knew it Abby was on her knees, stroking his impressive length, touching the sensitive tip with her thumb. She kissed his shaft, licking him up and down as her hand squeezed his balls and then she took him in her mouth. The sensation of her warm wet mouth around his hard cock made him almost come immediately. "God Abby, slow down", he grumbled, trying to figure out how to make it through to the next minute. "Can't, you're so magnificent, I can't stop", she gasped and kept moving her mouth around his dick. Gibbs couldn't fight it any more, the sight of his dick in Abby's mouth and the incredible feeling of her tongue twirling around his tip made him come harder than he ever came before, his body shaking and Abby's name on his lips.

It took a few minutes to regain control over his legs again, al the time caressing Abby who was steadying him, waiting for his next move.

Before she knew it he was kissing her again, trailing down her neck, slowly moving to her breasts. With one hand he played with a nipple while his mouth found the other one. His other hand wasn't wasting any time and found the insight of her thighs and her soft warm core. She was so wet, so ready for him.  
>"Gibbs, I need you inside of me, please!", she pleaded. He didn't need much encouragement, moved her over to the couch and lay her down so he could move freely. He wanted to see her come, his finger already touching her sensitive bud. He was so hard again, he wanted to feel her around him, to feel her covering him completely. He felt her move, trying to draw him in.<p>

With one thrust he was inside her, pushing deeper and deeper until he was completely inside. Her back arched as he started to move, pumping hard and fast. He was big and she could feel him everywhere. Bracing himself with one hand he used the other to stimulate her clit as he kept thrusting in and out. Suddenly he stopped and pushed himself deep inside her, applying pressure with small moves, deeper and deeper while his finger was still on her clit. It didn't take him long to send her over the edge and with a few more thrusts he followed quickly, whispering each others names as they came almost simultaneously. Panting heavily, he collapsed half top of her, pulling the blanket over their body's, his arms wrapped around her. "I love you too, Abbs", he sighed as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
